monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem Girl
Golem Girl is an artificially created monster that acts as the gatekeeper of Grangold Castle in Monster Girl Quest. It was created with the help of Promestein. This monster is even unknown to Alice, but unlike Promestein's Chimera Dryad, the Golem Girl has a bit of magic resonating in her. Biography The Golem Girl was created by Grangold's magic science, assisted by Promestein, and used as the guardian of the city. In Chapter 2, it refuses to let Luka into the castle. He mistakenly believes that the giant golem is attacking the kingdom and defeats it. The defeat of the Golem Girl prompts human guards to arrest Luka, accusing him of being a monster as there is no way a human could defeat the Golem. It is only after a carrier pigeon from Ilias Village confirms Luka's identity that misunderstanding is cleared up. The Golem Girl then undergoes repairs. In Chapter 3, Golem Girl assists in defending Grangold from Goddess Ilias's attack, only to be destroyed by Arachne Lord. Monsterpedia Entry “An artificial monster created by magic science. Having no will of its own, it simply guards the castle like it was instructed to by its creators. Those with permission to enter the castle need to blow on a special whistle in order for her to allow them to pass. In addition, she is instructed not to chase after anyone who retreats. Where her genitals would be, she is equipped with a special hole designed to process male semen. Any male inserted into her to be used as a power source will be quickly drained and left weak. As the males are usually condemned prisoners, they are used to power the Golem Girl until their death. This inhuman act appears to be carried out with neither the king’s nor the citizens’ knowledge.” Attacks *Giant Hammer: Normal attack. *Trample: Normal attack. *Grab: Triggers bind status and deals damage. *Crush: Binded attack. Play: Binded attack. Power Supply: Binded attack with drain properties. This attack leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Although she’s a very powerful enemy, there are many turns where she doesn’t attack. Gnome is vital to escape from her binds. Sylph is also necessary to avoid her Power Supply which is a one-hit KO. Lightning Sword Flash can quickly take down the Golem Girl, otherwise play it safe by saving SP for Meditation and spirit re-summons. If Luka loses, he’ll faint only to awaken in Grangold’s Research Laboratory, where the magic engineer forces Luka to do maintenance to the Golem Girl; he is forced into the Golem Girl’s pussy and be squeezed dry inside the synthetic monster and his semen will be used as a power supply, resulting Luka’s death. Evaluation “Used as a power supply for a synthetic monster... That's a new one. So you've been a toy, eaten, sex slave, sucked dry, a breeding slave, a power source... I must say, I'm quite surprised by the variety you enjoy. The Golem Girl is very powerful, but there are many turns where she doesn't attack. Gnome will let you break from her bind, so she should be summoned. In addition, your defeat is certain if she uses you as her "power supply". Sylph can prevent this, so she should be summoned. It takes a lot of SP, but it would be safest to summon both of them. With Sylph active, you can also power up your new sword skill. Now go, oh brave Luka. Don't bother meeting with humans who would create monsters.” Trivia *Originating in Jewish folklore, a golem is an anthropomorphic being of inanimate matter, brought to life by sorcery or alchemy. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Grangold Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Doll